prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super J Cup
Super J Cup 1994 was a professional wrestling tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling on April 16, 1994 at Sumo Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The tournament utilized wrestlers from various promotions to compete in it, in an invitational style. This was critical for promoting young, new wrestlers (Chris Benoit, Great Sasuke, and Eddie Guerrero), as well as getting less-prominent promotions recognized by the public more. The promotions involved were: New Japan, Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, Wrestle Association-R, Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, and Social Progress Wrestling Federation. This was a single-elimination tournament with four rounds. Wild Pegasus and Great Sasuke had byes to the quarterfinals. Notes *Dave Meltzer named this the best major wrestling event in 1994, due to its meaning to the industry, the rise of young stars, and its match quality. Meltzer rated the finals a five-star match. He also gave Liger vs. Sasuke a four-and-three-quarter star rating. *Pegasus, Liger, Samurai, Malenko, Otani, and Black Tiger were NJPW representatives. Delfin, Michinoku, and Sasuke represented Michinoku Pro. Fuji and Hayabusa were for FMW. Gedo and Motegi solely represented WAR and SPWF, respectively. *Liger was the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion in the tournament, Sasuke was the FMW Independent World Junior Heavyweight Champion, Delfin was the NWA World Welterweight Champion, and Motegi was the W*ING/WWC World Junior Heavyweight Champion. 1995 Super J Cup 1995 was the following year's tournament to determine the top junior heavyweight of the world for that year. It was held on December 13, 1995 at Sumo Hall in Tokyo, Japan and was hosted by Wrestle Association-R. Like the first year, it brought in wrestlers from all over the world from promotions New Japan Pro Wrestling, Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, Social Progressive Wrestling Federation, Wrestle Association-R, and Extreme Championship Wrestling. This did not do as much for many wrestlers as the prior years tournament, but it established Jushin "Thunder" Liger's dominance in Japan, as he and 1994 winner Wild Pegasus received byes to the quarter finals. Rey Mysterio vs. Psicosis was also featured on the card as a special attraction match, occurring prior to the finals of the tournament. Mysterio picked up the victory following a huracanrana. 2000 Super J Cup 2000 was a two-night professional wrestling tournament hosted by Michinoku Pro Wrestling on April 1 and April 9, 2000 at Sumo Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The tournament utilized wrestlers primarily from Michinoku Pro, and featured 1994 quarter-finalist Ricky Fuji, 1994 finalist The Great Sasuke and 1995 winner Jushin Liger. This was a single-elimination tournament with four rounds; the first round occurred on April 1, with the remaining rounds and the 10-man tag team match occurring on April 9. A bonus 10-man tag team match occurred between Tiger Mask IV/Minoru Tanaka/Masaaki Mochizuki/Shinya Makabe/Ricky Marvin and Kendo Kashin/El Samurai/Judo Suwa/Super Boy and Chabinger prior to the final of the tournament. The commercial release features highlights from two other matches which took place on the tournament's second night. Abismo Negro defeated El Oriental, and Chapparita Asari successfully defended her WWWA Super Lightweight Title against Hiromi Yagi. 2004 The 2004 Super J Cup was held on February 21, 2004 at the 16,000 seat Osaka Castle Hall, hosted by Osaka Pro Wrestling. It was a single elimination tournament with three rounds. 2009 Jushin Liger announced on November 1, 2009 that the originator of the world-famous Super J Cup, New Japan Pro Wrestling, will revive the concept at Christmas! New Japan presents "Super J-Cup 5th Stage" at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo over two nights on December 22 and 23. The tournament winner would challenge Tiger Mask IV for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom IV in Tokyo Dome on January 4. See also *Puroresu *New Japan Pro Wrestling *Wrestle Association-R *Michinoku Pro Wrestling *Cruiserweight Category:Professional wrestling tournaments